Kenangan Pun Kan Tersenyum
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kau telah melangkahkan kaki jauh menuju keabadian dalam balutan sunyi. Kau meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian, bersama buah hati kita. Mana harapan yang pernah kau janjikan padaku, Natsu?


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : K - T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kaa-san, kapan Tou-san pulang?" Sebuah perulangan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. Aku tersadar, aku berada dalam ironi kenyataan hidup. Segalanya berubah semenjak itu, semenjak kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju keabadian dalam balutan sunyi. Aku kini sendiri, hanya ditemani oleh putra semata wayang kita dan segala kenangan yang selalu terpatri dalam nuraniku. Kenangan akan dirimu, Natsu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san melamun?"

Suara itu. membuatku segera terbangun dari imajinasi terdalamku akan dunia ini. Suara itu, mengingatkanku akan perwujudan dirimu yang telah termakan oleh sang waktu.

"Eh Nashi, sudah bangun? Kau harusnya tidur lebih lama lagi nak. Hari ini pasti kau lelah setelah semenjak pagi bermain-main di guild terus" Kusejajarkan diriku dengan dia, seorang bocah laki-laki berwajah tampan. Anak kita Natsu, andai kau ada disini lebih lama lagi untuk mengarungi kebahagiaan dalam kebersamaan.

Ia menggeleng, menggembungkan pipinya seakan enggan mematuhi apa yang kuperintahkan. Ah, itu benar. Ia seperti dirimu yang susah diatur. "Kaa-san, aku bosan tidur terus. Aku ingin makan sore, lapaarrr"

Melihatnya merengek begitu, kuberikan senyuman terbaik seorang ibu. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan ganggu Kaa-san ketika memasak ya"

"Aku tidak akan ganggu. Tapi Kaa-san masaknya jangan lama-lama ya. Kalo kelamaan, akan kuganggu lho" Ancamnya dengan nada menggemaskan. Sebuah hal yang akan kurindukan jika ia sudah beranjak dewasa nanti.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke depan kompor, menyiapkan bahan-bahan, dan bergegas untuk memasak. Kutolehkan leherku sedikit guna melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Oh Kami-sama, ia bahkan tidak dapat terdiam barang sedetik pun.

"Ayo Kaa-san, cepat bikinkan aku makanan. Aku ingin makan daging yang lezat dengan saus yang pedas"

Jangan katakan kalimat itu sesering yang kau inginkan, nak. Kau membuat Kaa-san memutar kembali segala ingatan manis yang pernah ditorehkannya lewat pena bernama cinta, ke dalam hatiku bak kanvas putih ini.

**"Luce, cepat bikinkan aku makanan. Aku ingin makan daging dengan dilumuri saus sepedas mungkin. Cepaattt, aku sudah lapar nih Lucy"**

Suara itu...

Dengan nada yang sama, teralun sempurna dari kedua insan yang berbeda. Suara yang ingin kudengar sekali lagi walau mustahil bagiku tuk mendengarkannya walau harus menunggu dunia ini mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Baik Nashi" Aku pun tersenyum manis. Mencoba menutupi batinku yang tergores pisau tajam bernama realita dihadapan putra semata wayangku yang masih polos dan belum boleh mengetahui apa itu penderitaan yang disediakan dunia ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku pun selesai memasak. Kuhidangkan sepotong daging hangat dengan lumuran saus pedas di sekitarnya.

"Arigatou Kaa-san. Itadakimasu!"

Melihatnya mulai belajar makan sendiri setidaknya dapat membuat batinku tertawa lepas. Saus yang berlumuran di baju kecilnya, gaya mengunyahnya yang belum sempurna, berbicara saat mulut masih terisi penuh dengan makanan, ini bagai berada di masa yang lalu. Saat kau masih ada, di sampingku.

"Kaa-san, nanti malam jadi kan ke bukit Magnolia yang indah itu?" Wajahnya penuh semangat keingintahuan, ceria, dan tanpa beban.

Aku mengangguk pelan "Iya nak. Nanti jadi kok. Cepat habiskan dulu makananmu. Kalau tidak habis Kaa-san tidak mau mengajakmu lho"

Sebuah acungan jempol mungil berpadu dengan cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di hadapanku "Oke Kaa-san!"

Kami-sama, kupikir maksudmu untuk membawaku kembali dalam buaian kenangan masa itu sungguh lah merupakan kesalahan fatal. Dulu melihat hal ini merupakan kebahagiaan teristimewa bagi diriku, tapi dunia memang selayaknya berputar. Kali ini, hal yang sama seperti masa itu menjadikan kesedihan mendalam dalam kalbuku.

**"Lucy, nanti malam kita berdua jadi kan ke bukit Magnolia? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu lho"**

**"Apa itu Natsu?"**

**"Sesuatu lah pokoknya. Mau ya, ya?"**

**"Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu bodoh. Sudah susah kubuatkan tahu"**

**Sebuah acungan jempol ditemani sebuah cengiran lebar penuh keceriaan terlihat jelas di depan mataku "Oke Luce!"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Malamnya, kuraih jemari kecilnya dalam genggamanku. Kita berdua menelusuri jalanan setapak menembus pepohonan rindang, menuju ke puncak bukit. Bukit yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana hatiku dan hatinya menyatu pada waktu itu. Sudah lama berlalu.

"Kaa-san, Happy kemana ya? Sedari tadi tidak pulang kerumah" Tanyanya sembari berlarian riang kesana-kemari, penuh kegembiraan.

"Biarkan saja Nashi. Mungkin dia sedang main ke rumahnya Carla. Kau tahu kan akhirnya terjadi juga cinta diantara para kucing?"

"Iya Kaa-san. Mungkin besok pagi ya Happy akan pulang" Ia terus berlari, mencoba secepat mungkin untuk sampai di tempat yang ia dambakan sekali.

"Ayo cepat Kaa-san!" Dan ia terus mengayunkan kakinya.

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku sejenak, kutatap punggung putraku yang semakin tak terlihat dan tertutup oleh rerimbunan pepohonan. Angin malam mulai menyapa kulit tipisku. Kugunakan momen ini untuk menentramkan jiwaku sejenak, tenang dan lembut.

**"Ayo cepat Lucy, kau lamban sekali!"**

Lagi-lagi aku tak diijinkan oleh sesuatu bernama kenangan, tuk menyembunyikan segala kepahitanku yang meraung-raung keras dalam sukmaku. Ini ... persis seperti dulu, di kala itu Natsu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kerlap-kerlip lampu bak mutiara malam nampak jelas dari sini. Dari puncak bukit Magnolia. Tak ada yang berubah, sedikitpun dari semula. Semua masih sama. Semua masih menantikan diriku yang setiap tahunnya berkunjung untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mengenangmu yang telah 'pergi' tuk selama-lamanya menuju kekekalan, sebuah tempat yang indah tanpa kepedihan. Dan meninggalkanku sendirian dalam jeruji penderitaan, walau tahun demi tahun telah berlalu.

"Kaa-san, lihat itu. Kota Magnolia terlihat jelas dan indah dari sini. Dan di atas juga banyak sekali bintang-bintang, dan ada bulan purnama juga. Waahhh" Nashi merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan. Mencoba menyelami apa yang malam ini sajikan kepadanya, walau mungkin ia belum sepenuhnya memahami maknanya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Mengamatinya dalam diam, dan mencoba memahami apa yang putraku rasakan. Wajahnya yang tampan nampak tenang, dan sebuah senyuman manis selalu ia munculkan tak kenal tempat dan waktu.

"Kaa-san..."

"Ya?"

Ia memeluk tanganku "Kapan ya Tou-san pulang? Sudah 3 tahun lebih ia pergi misi dan tidak kunjung kembali" Suaranya melirih, terdengar cukup menyesakan.

Aku mengusap rambut pirangnya yang tertiup oleh sepoi angin malam "Sayang, kau percaya kan pada ayah? Dia pasti akan pulang nanti, ketika misinya yang amat berat selesai"

Kujelaskan dengan kalimat yang terdengar sama, berulang kali tanpa merasa berdosa. Padahal seharusnya aku benci pada diriku sendiri, diriku yang tidak bisa menanggung kenyataan pahit sehingga menyebabkan putraku harus menerima kebohongan mutlak seperti ini. Dan suatu saat, hal ini akan menjadi bom waktu yang pastinya lebih meremukan jiwanya jika ia mengerti akan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya Kaa-san, aku percaya pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kok. Kalian berdua kan orang tuaku" Ia memandangiku dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa, akan tetapi tidak sanggup melenyapkan keceriaan yang berdasar dari nurani terdalamnya.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke samping, mencoba menyembunyikan lelehan air mata yang dengan sendirinya mengalir tanpa dosa di pipi. Maafkan Kaa-san Nashi, semoga kau kelak menjadi pribadi yang sanggup mengalahkan penderitaan dalam balutan kenyataan. Jangan seperti Kaa-san mu ini, yang dikalahkan telak oleh penderitaan dalam iblis kejam bernama kenangan.

"Kaa-san..."

"Apalagi?" Kucoba menjawab tanpa ada nada getir sedikitpun.

"Lihatlah itu" Tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah ribuan bintang yang bernaung di atap semesta "Suatu saat aku ingin menjadi bintang jatuh, yang kata orang sih akan membawa pengharapan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya"

Kami-sama, jangan lagi. Jangan kau kembali menyakiti hati kecilku ini berulang kali, dengan kejadian yang sama walau berbeda masa. Kumohon dengan segala hormat, biarkan ku berdamai dengan hatiku sendiri pada malam ini saja. Tepat 3 tahun setelah ia tidak ada lagi disisiku, untuk selamanya.

**"Luce..."**

**"Apa Natsu? Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengiyakan permintaanmu untuk menikah denganku?"**

**Wajah tampannya memerah "Bukan itu. Lihat ke atas" Telunjuknya mengarah ke angkasa raya, ke tempat dimana sang dewi malam bertahta bersama ribuan permata malam.**

**"Jika menjadi benda langit, aku ingin sekali menjadi bintang jatuh Lucy"**

**Aku menjewer telinganya "Apa-apaan sih kau? Kau seperti anak kecil saja, masih percaya dengan dongeng seperti itu Natsu"**

**"Adu..duh sakit. Begini, aku ingin menjadi bintang jatuh bukan tanpa alasan"**

**"Lalu karena apa?"**

**Ia terkekeh "Aku ingin menjadi seperti bintang jatuh yang selalu memberikan pengharapan bagi siapa saja yang melihatku. Begitu Lucy"**

**"Aku belum percaya kalau tidak ada buktin..."**

**CUP**

**Ia menciumku, tepat di pipiku.**

**"Sekarang kau percaya Luce? Hehehe. Aku menyanyangimu loh"**

**"Na..Natsu..."**

Itu, sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Kau bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal kepada anakmu sendiri Natsu. Mana harapan yang pernah kau katakan waktu itu? Apa kau tega memberikan harapan semu pada orang yang kau sayangi?

"Kaa-san, aku sudah ngantuk. Pulang yuk"

Kulirikan kedua bola mataku seirama, menuju wajah putra kesayanganku yang sudah mulai terpejam karena kelelahan. Ia sungguh lucu dikala seperti ini.

Aku mengangguk mantap "Baiklah. Kau mau pulang bersama-sama Kaa-san atau pulang duluan?"

Nashi segera melenggang pergi tanpa aba-aba "Aku ingin segera tidur Kaa-san. Jaa, aku pulang duluan ya" Ia berlari penuh semangat, selalu seperti biasa.

Kini aku sendirian, tepat disini. Dimana kita berdua pernah bersama dalam kehangatan kasih sayang, bintang-bintang dan bulan pun mungkin tersenyum pada waktu itu. Tapi sekarang, aku yakin bulan dan bintang hanya akan menatapku miris. Segalanya telah berubah, dan ini masih terasa sakit disini.

Kulangkahkan kedua kaki menjauh dari sini, dari bukit yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu cinta kita Natsu. Kau yang menciumku tuk pertama kali, itu akan kuabadikan dalam bingkai bernama kenangan manis.

"Luce..."

''Na..Natsu?'' Kutolehkan wajahku kebelakang. Hanya ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus berhembus, mengusik dedaunan dalam lajunya.

Suara itu, apa aku tak salah dengar? Itu seperti kau, kau yang selalu memperhatikanku dimanapun kuberada.

Sebuah kilatan putih, bening, nan bersinar permai melesat kencang menggores atap semesta. Dengan sempurnanya sosok itu melaju, memberikan pengharapan baru bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan itu terpantul dengan jelas di kedua bola mataku yang masih setia menatap angkasa raya.

"Bi..bintang jat..tuh?" Butiran air mataku menetes, semakin cepat dan cepat. Seakan menyuruhku tuk menuangkan perasaanku bersamanya. Perasaan ini, apa itu benar kau Natsu?

Kata-katamu yang sederhana namun penuh arti itu, kembali terngiang dalam benakku.

**"Aku ingin menjadi seperti bintang jatuh yang selalu memberikan pengharapan bagi siapa saja yang melihatku. Begitu Lucy"**

Kucoba hapus air mata ini, namun aku tak sanggup. Aku duduk bersimpuh di rerumputan, ditemani bisikan dedaunan dan sapaan angin malam yang menerpa wajah. Kembali kutatap angkasa yang indah, dengan ribuan bintang yang bertaburan elok tak lupa sang dewi malam yang dengan cantiknya menunjukan sosoknya.

"Hiks..hiks..Natsu, aku kini percaya bahwa selama ini kau selalu ada bagiku. Terima kasih hiks..atas harapan yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku"

Aku bangkit sedikit demi sedikit, air mata ini pelan tapi pasti mulai mulai mengering. Kucoba berikan sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan murni dari lubuk hati terdalamku, kepada semesta ini sebelum aku beranjak pulang.

Natsu, andai kenangan bisa merasa, maka aku yakin ia akan tersenyum sekarang. Iya kan Natsu?

**-OWARI-**

**Satu lagi fic uji coba author. Bosen bikin fic humor/parody terus, hehehe. Jadinya ganti genre lah. Kali ini pairingnya NaLu.**

**Maaf ya kalau jelek soalnya author baru di genre ini.**

**Makasih udah membaca!**


End file.
